familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Isaiah Harrison (1666-1738)
}} Biography House of Cravens from HOUSE OF CRAVENS by Ruth H. McConathy ISAIAH HARRISON - (1666-1738), the immigrant ancestor, arrived in America and settled at Oyster Bay, Long Island, N. Y. in about 1687, where his name first appears on the Town Records on January 2nd of that year, coming from Dublin, Ireland on the boat "Spotted Calf. " He is thought to have been born in the city of Chester in England, and as refugee, sailed from that port or the more modern, nearby Liverpool, which was rapidly supplanting Chester as a point of departure, due to the silting up of the River Dee. Many other Protestants sailed from this point on ''The Pied Cow" about this same time. Isaiah Harrison's father was Thomas Harrison, D. D., (16191682), former Chaplain to Gov. Berkeley at Jamestown, Virginia, and a native of Kingston-Upon-Hull, Yorkshire, England, who died an Independent or Congregational Minister of the gospel in Dublin, Ireland in 1682. Rev. Thomas Harrison married first in 1648/9, Dorothy, daughter of Samuel Symonds in Massachusetts, who died in 1653-59. He married second Katherine, daughter of Edward Bradshaw, mother of Isaiah, in 1659/60, in England. Long Grey Trail Source: "Settlers By the Long Grey Trail" : some pioneers to old Augusta County, Virginia, and their descendants of the family of Harrison. Notes for ISAIAH HARRISON: From The Harrison Genealogy Repository: As a refugee from Dublin sailed from Chester or nearby Liverpool, England on the ship "Spotted Calf" in 1687. Landing first at Oyster Bay, Long Island, New York. As was the custom boys of genteel families and younger sons of noble families were trained to some trade, he was a blacksmith. His full signature appears on all deeds and papers at Oyster Bay, evidence that he had been taught to write in his youth. A freeholder in Oyster Bay Town records 2 Jan 1687. Purchase of 100 acres at Suckscalls Wigam from John Wright, his first wife's cousin, 16 Jan 1688 for sixty pounds current money of NY. The land was part of the general purchase from the Matenacocke Indians made 9 Jan. 1685. Suckscall was an Indian Chief and his wigwam was located at what is now known as Brookville (Wolver Hollow), Long Island. Isaiah was the first white man to live on the site. Recorded in book "B" f the ancient Town Book of Oyster Bay 2 Jan. 1687. 20 Apr 1702 sale of Oyster Bay land was recorded. The same day purchase of land at Smithtown from William Lawrence, 500 acres Suffolk Co, NY. By 1702 he had married his second wife, Abigail Smith as she signed the sales documents for Oyster Bay. On Sept. 23, 1708 he bought 200 more acres from William Lawrence in this same area. After 19 years, 12 Jun 1721, Isaiah sold 500 acres to Amos Willitts and in 1722 sold the remaining 200 acres to Richard Willitts. On 22 June,1721 he purchased from Henry Loyd 900 acres in Sussex Co., Delaware. "Maiden Plantation". Deeded to sons, Daniel, Thomas & Jeremiah 250 acres each. The remaining 150 were sold to Robert Frame Sussex co. records show that Isaiah and his sons, John, Daniel, Thomas, and Jeremiah sold their lands in that county and moved in 1737 for the new settlements in the Shenandoah Valley of Virginia.